Dance Floor Metaphor
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: On the last Saturday of every month, a popular but reclusive bar holds a rave. Hundreds of people attend to dissolve their worries and cast away inhibitions. In this bar, on this night, anything goes. VincentxCloud lemon with a sadomasochism theme.


**Dancefloor Metaphor**

A pair of eyes glimmering like bludgeoned rubies in the darkness followed the young blonde as he manoeuvred through the crowd to reach the bar, his movements so swift and elegant and his body so muscular, he knew that he must have had training. SOLDIER? Turk? He couldn't tell, for the boy (a young man really, but a boy compared to himself) was dressed casually in a pair of loose fitting black cargo pants that hung from his slender hips, his black wife beater vest clinging deliciously tightly to every well defined curve of muscle, short by an inch at his stomach, revealing a strip of pale, smooth skin above his waistline. He was something special, particularly pretty for a boy.

He swallowed the last of his drink and signalled to his friends that he was getting another.

"I'll have another beer, yo." Reno said, blowing a strand of fiery red hair from his eyes. He nodded. He was a man of few words when it wasn't entirely necessary.

He moved to the bar, not needing to push past people as the crowd simply parted for him. They all knew him. Everybody within a hundred mile radius and further knew who he was.

Vincent Valentine.

"A corona and a whiskey, please." He said in a quiet voice that nonetheless reverberated throughout the crowded room. Beside him, the blonde looked up upon hearing the intense, deep voice. Vincent flicked his eyes towards him, restraining a visible reaction upon seeing the beauty of his eyes that reminded him of the far-off ocean. Blue. Heavenly, clear blue tinged with a sharp green ringed around his pupil that seemed to shine an ethereal glow.

_Mako… _He thought, intrigued further. How did he have the substance within his system?

"Hi…" The blonde said, a barely there smile tugging on his rose-petal lips as though it were shy, taunting him in a game of hide and seek. His eyes glittered further.

"Hello." Vincent replied with an equally small smile, a simple quirk of the corner of his lips. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, to the blonde's obvious surprise. His beautiful eyes widened slightly and the smile intensified, revealing its true beauty at last.

"Sure." He replied. "I'm Cloud Strife." He announced, holding a hand out. _It's a fitting name. _Vincent thought.

"Vincent Valentine." A pale, long-fingered hand calloused through years of fighting grasped the smaller one.

"I've heard about you." Cloud said with a mischievous smile. "They call you the vampire."

"Only on All Hallows Eve." Vincent smirked in reply. "So, what do you drink?"

"Rum and coke, with lemon, no ice." He replied, seeming a very confident individual. He looked down to pull a cell phone from his pocket, soft spikes of sun-drenched corn husk blonde hair falling over his face. Vincent felt the urge to push them away. His face was too beautiful to be hidden.

"Hey bro…I'm at Vibe…I don't know," He looked up at Vincent with a sneaky smile, "you'll have to ask me later. See you later, Roxas." He shut his phone and slid it into his pocket again.

"One rum and coke, lemon, no ice." Vincent pushed the glass over to him, bewitched by his sensual smile and subtle flirtation. "So Cloud, do you dance?"

Cloud grinned, sipping at his drink, his eyes never leaving the sharp, angular beauty of Vincent's face. He was about to reply when a tall redhead interrupted him.

"Yo Vince, thought we'd lost you….and who is this?" He asked with obvious interest as he swigged from his bottle of corona.

"Cloud Strife." Cloud said, offering his hand again. Reno took it, cocking an eyebrow.

"Reno." He answered shortly, giving no surname, but a sexy smile made up for it. Cloud looked between the two men. "So Vincey – "

"Reno, what did I say?" Vincent grimaced, flashing him an aggravated look that triggered his ruby eyes to glimmer with malice. Were he not so beautiful, Cloud could be fooled into believing he were the devil himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Call you it again and I'll be drinking through a straw." Reno said sarcastically, rolling his eyes dramatically. Cloud almost shuddered, loving how dangerous the raven-haired male seemed.

"Precisely. Now, Cloud, you never answered my question." Vincent said in a low voice and Cloud met his eyes brazenly. He said nothing, only turned away and walked towards the dancefloor, looking over his shoulder with a sensual smile. Vincent smirked and followed him, with Reno watching with interest. Rude appeared by his side.

"Who's that?" He asked, adjusting his shades.

"Vincent's new plaything."

Within the pulsating heat of a hundred bodies they found their own rhythm and everybody else disappeared, leaving only Vincent and Cloud like the first and last people in existence. Somehow, amidst those dancers sweating out their sins they were alone, the crowd forcing them closer than two strangers would normally allow. Their bodies were pressed against one another, sweat glistening on both beautiful faces, dampening clothes, and their breath came in short ragged gasps.

Vincent's deep crimson shirt was unbuttoned and hung around his hot, pale body that Cloud pressed closer to. He was physically perfect, much broader than Cloud, his muscles bulkier but still elegant.

Even with all those people around them, Vincent stripped off Cloud's vest and their bodies sweated together as Cloud grinded against him to the heavy, thudding beat. Vincent wanted him. There was something so primal about dancing, the heat and the provocative movements, and he could have fought through the crowd with him, escaped the masses of people, but he only smiled seductively down at him and continued to dance, his feet stomping out a rhythm and his body moving of its own accord as Cloud threw his arms wildly and tossed his blonde hair from his face.

Many people around them were stripped of most of their clothing; women with bare breasts danced together in the perfect male fantasy, the music creating a sexual urgency amongst everyone. Something like that was rare and beautiful. Water bottles were thrown into the crowd and Cloud grabbed one, drinking deeply before pouring it over himself, making Vincent fiercely grab him and crash their lips together, the kiss desperate and urgent as tongues danced together. His fingers roughly gripped his jaw to keep him in place, his other hand on the small of his back, pressing him against his body.

Cloud ground himself against Vincent's growing erection, wrapping one leg around him and grinding his hips into him as the heat made his skin pulsate with fire. He grinned devilishly at him as the crowd screamed when the song came to an end and the band struck up another faster, heavier beat. They flailed around the stage and shouted mindless noise that whipped the crowd into frenzy. Vincent's desire burned within his blood red eyes, his pupils dilated and lips parted to inhale the humid air. Primal. Animalistic.

Everybody was back to basic instinct, free of inhibition and feeling, caring only for the music and the desire that ruled their bodies. A young man with dark hair shrouding one eye flashed a smile at cloud, beckoning with one finger to him in a 'come hither' motion. Cloud grinned at Vincent and placed his arms around the mans shoulders, their bare chests pressing against each other as they grinded to the music. Wet bodies slid against each other and many within proximity cheered and howled. Cloud looked over his shoulder at Vincent, who was staring at them with fierce heat in his eyes.

Vincent's hand grasped Cloud's wrist in a tight grip certain to bruise and he yanked him through the crowd, forcing people away as Cloud just followed. Vincent reached the door and pushed it open, pulling Cloud outside, the cool air hitting them in a rush, colliding with the sweltering heat of their bodies, making Cloud gasp at the contrast. Vincent pulled him around the corner and through another deserted alley way.

He finally let go of him only to roughly shove him against the wall, kissing him with such intensity Cloud moaned, the noise spurring Vincent on to push his tongue into his mouth, caressing his dominantly as his hand slid up his body, relishing the feel of soft, heated skin over tautly defined muscle. He circled his thumb around his nipple, earning another delicious sounding noise from Cloud as his fingers pinched the hardening nubs adorning his smooth, hard chest.

Cloud's fingers tangled in Vincent's raven silk hair, tugging sharply with every jolt of pleasure he delivered to him. His other hand was held against the wall beside his head by Vincent, keeping him trapped, completely at the older, stronger mans mercy. His mouth left his to glide down his neck, pressing kisses to the soft skin, his lips feeling the throbbing pulse in his throat and he parted his lips, nibbling at his tender skin. Cloud moaned and tilted his head further to the side to expose more skin and Vincent abused this privilege by mercilessly biting his throat, drawing sweet tasting blood that stained his white teeth. Cloud gasped loudly, following it with a moan. His hands that was still tangled in the mans dark hair pulled him up and their lips collided again.

The taste of Cloud's blood mingled in their mouths along with the sweetness of their individual tastes. Cloud moved his hand from Vincent's hair and his fingers mourned the loss of the gossamer-like strands as he moved his hand down his back, gliding purposefully to grope his ass. He pressed him closer, their erections grinding together and Vincent pulled away from him, blood and saliva glistening on his lips. A trickle of blood ran from his swollen lips down his chin and Cloud's tongue darted out to lick it away. He then dragged his tongue over his lower lip and sharp teeth caught it. A sharp pain coupled with pleasure made Cloud shudder.

"So you like pain, do you?" Vincent whispered darkly into Cloud's ear, the pointed tip of his tongue sliding slowly along the shell and returning to his lobe to place a sharp nip. Cloud exhaled sharply.

"Mn, yes." He gasped in reply. He _heard _Vincent's smirk, and then all coherent thoughts disappeared when a hand squeezed his erection through his pants. He moaned at the much desired contact as Vincent rubbed the heel of his palm against the growing hardness and Cloud's body shook with desire. The music of the band could still be heard, the heavy beat matching the throbbing he felt in that certain part of his anatomy.

Pale fingers hooked under his waistband and dragged his cargo pants down with his underwear, the elastic dragging over his engorged member eliciting another moan to erupt from him. Vincent's eyes darted up to meet with Cloud's, the desire swimming in the glowing blue depths giving him consent and, without hesitation, his open mouth engulfed him entirely into the heated, wet cavern of his mouth.

Cloud's head flew back, hitting the wall behind him, but it didn't register with him as Vincent started moving, pumping his throbbing desire with growing speed. His hands grasped his hips, holding him in place, and he let his nails pierce the sensitive skin. Cloud moaned in pure ecstasy, his fired-up nerves fluctuating between pain and pleasure. The two intense feelings danced deliciously sinful together. Coupled together in such perfect, precisely measured amounts, he was in heaven.

Vincent dragged his teeth along his shaft and nibbled at the head, looping his tongue around the tip, licking away the salty pre-cum and taking him in once more.

"Oh God, V-Vincent…" Cloud groaned, his heart beating erratically, his breathing so unsteady he feared it would halt at any moment. Vincent moaned around him and Cloud cried out, clawing against the wall desperately as he came with such force he felt his whole body quiver, his nerves dissolving and heart ceasing to beat. His eyes fluttered shut but his vision still swam behind his lids. He felt the warmth leave him and a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. He tasted himself in that kiss.

Cloud kissed back more forcefully, passion raging inside him, and his hands darted down Vincent's body to easily undo the button and zipper of his black pants that stood between him and his prey. Vincent moaned when his hands made contact with his own aching need.

"I want you, Vincent." Cloud moaned into his ear, his hand still stroking him. Vincent cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Here? Are you sure?" He asked, his voice sending shivers to caress down Cloud's spine, making him weak in the knees once more. He just gave Vincent a bold stare, biting his lip.

"What about lubricant?" Vincent asked, his thumb stroking along his cheekbone. Cloud smirked and dipped down after kicking his pants off. He didn't hesitate to deep-throat Vincent and a loud groan answered him. He bobbed his head and thoroughly coated him in saliva, relishing his taste before crawling back up his body and kissing him deeply. Vincent pushed him forcefully against the wall, his powerful strength effortless, and Cloud spread his legs apart. Vincent lifted him from the ground as though he weighed nothing and Cloud wrapped his legs around him.

With a final meaningful look they communicated silently and Cloud felt the head of Vincent's erection nudging at his entrance before he slipped inside without much resistance – Cloud was desperate for him. Pain surged through him when Vincent entered him fully with a single thrust, but it was met with equally strong pleasure and gradually dulled away. The pain felt so good mingling with the exquisite pleasure as Vincent thrust into him.

"Vincent, h-harder." He choked out. "Hurt me." He moaned into his ear, and Vincent slammed harshly into him, causing his back to scrape against the brick behind him, grazing the delicate skin as he cried out his name. A rough bite was administered to his neck and he clutched desperately onto Vincent, his nails dragging down his muscular back. Vincent's voice groaned close to his ear and with his free hand, he jerked Cloud's face to face him, his grip tight and the pressure on his jaw painful, his crimson eyes boring into him. His stare was so intense, and then it was gone as he closed the space between them to bite his lip, then lick his tongue along it and passionately kiss him, thrusting brutally into him all the while.

"Mmm, Vincent…" Cloud moaned when their lips parted.

"Scream for me, Cloud." Vincent said in a husky, sexy voice, pushing deeply into him with breathless thrusts, slamming his back roughly into the wall behind him. Following orders and the pleasure consuming him, he called out Vincent's name loudly, followed by noises of pleasure, coming for the second time, his body shaking. He heard his name choked out in a groan and felt Vincent's seed filling him with his deep, finishing thrust.

Vincent gently let him down and Cloud had to hold onto him so he didn't fall – his limbs were still weak. Vincent tilted his face up with gentle fingers and kissed his lips softly.

"I'd feel bad for hurting you, for blemishing this beautiful skin, if I didn't know you enjoyed it." He murmured into his ear. "You look like you need to clean up." He commented, running a hand up his body.

"My place isn't far." Cloud said, pulling his pants back on as Vincent tucked himself back in and fixed his clothes. Vincent smiled with his eyes and nodded, following Cloud to where his beloved motorcycle, Fenrir, was parked near the club. Inside the music carried on, this time a DJ controlling the noise.

_For everything I long to do, no matter when, or where, or who, has one thing in common too – it's a sin._

The music was so fitting, Cloud almost laughed, and when he reached his bike he realised his vest was somewhere on the floor inside and his jacket and belongings were too. Vincent realised the same and cocked his head towards the door. Cloud nodded and smiled and followed him inside. When they opened the door, the noise and heat struck them like a tidal wave. From the floor, Reno saw them re-enter with telling flushes on their faces and their clothes and hair in disarray.

When Cloud went to retrieve his things from his friend Zack, Reno appeared behind Vincent.

"Have fun?" He said into his ear, making his silent presence known. Vincent simply glanced over his shoulder at him and his lips twitched up into a lopsided smile. Reno shook his head and chuckled. "You have my respect, Vince." He said as Vincent pulled his leather jacket on. Cloud materialised in front of him wearing a similar jacket and nothing beneath it, a broad strip of his lithe, sweat-sheened chest showing between beaten black leather. He pulled gloves on and held goggles in his hand, much like those Reno wore on his head.

"Hi." Cloud smiled shamelessly at Reno.

"Yo, hope you look after my man Vince tonight." Reno said, winking and snaking back to the dancefloor. Cloud raised a single eyebrow at Vincent who just turned and walked out, Cloud close behind.

Cloud mounted Fenrir, slipping his goggles on and feeling Vincent climb on behind him and they took off. One of Vincent's hands slipped from around his waist down to his crotch, rubbing teasingly and nearly causing Cloud to swerve off road. Vaguely, he heard a dark chuckle from behind him as he sped up, flying down the roads to his apartment. He parked and they climbed the stairs to his fourth floor apartment, and he unlocked the door, flicking the light on as they walked in.

"Would you like a drink?" Cloud asked him, taking his jacket and hanging it up. "Beer? Coffee? Water?"

"Yes, beer is fine." Vincent said as he was lead into a modest-sized living room. He sat on the black leather loveseat, leaning against the black and silver cushions adorning it.

"One beer, coming up." Cloud said as he turned the stereo on with a remote. He disappeared and music flooded the room softly.

_I watched a change in you__,_

_It's like you never had wings…_

Cloud returned with two beers and swigged from one, handing the other to Vincent.

"You know, you're a pretty good dancer." Cloud said. Vincent's lip quirked up.

"You're not too bad yourself." He said, standing up and advancing on Cloud. He placed his hands on his hips and they swayed to the slower music that possessed an erotic beat, the singer's vocals holding a sexual undertone. Vincent drew him closer, their hips moving together as one, and bent his head down, kissing Cloud affectionately. When the song ended, Cloud disappeared into the shower, the heat stinging the abrasions on his back and the bites littering his skin throbbed slightly.

He jumped, startled, when he felt a pair of arms draw him into their embrace from behind, and relaxed when the familiar, musky scent of Vincent tingled his senses. His hands travelled over his body softly, lathering orange blossom scented soap all over him, his lips kissing each bruise and bite soothingly.

Later that night Cloud was curled around Vincent, who had one strong arm around him protectively, the other on his stomach with Clouds covering it. He nuzzled into his neck slightly, sighing happily, Vincent's damp, sweet-smelling hair tickling his nose.

"I like you, Vincent." He confessed quietly. _And I could probably love you, too… _Cloud thought.

Vincent's only response was a soft chuckle and his arm tightening around him, pale lips kissing the top of Cloud's head before the boy fell into a peaceful sleep, comfortable in possessive arms.

In the early hours of the morning while Cloud still slept soundly, Vincent crept out of bed silently and dressed. He smoothed hair from Cloud's face, so serene looking in his sleep, and kissed his temple. He wanted to stay and be there when he woke up, but he had business to attend to. And so, he purposefully took the wrong jacket. It gave him an excuse to see him the next day.

**A/N **_Hope you enjoyed my first VxC fic. It was inspired by the song by the same name by The Cruxshadows. Have a listen and hear my inspiration *smirks* I couldn't resist adding Roxas into it for my Kisa. _

_The typical 'they belong to Square Enix otherwise they'd belong in my bed' disclaimer. _

_Zephyr_


End file.
